Noble Blood Crown 1
by YoungMi17
Summary: Las leyendas son ciertas, contienen verdades. Sin embargo, está en uno si creerlas o no. ¿Y si ésta jerarquía no está extinta, después de todo?
1. Prólogo

_**Las leyendas son ciertas, contienen verdades. Sin embargo, está en uno si creerlas o no. ¿Y si ésta jerarquía no está extinta, después de todo?**_

**Historia completamente de mi autoría. **

Queda prohibido cualquier copia, adaptación o plagio, completa o parcial, de la información utilizada aquí o de la historia en general.

Créditos sobre la información de los Kappa y derivados a @Marplay (Wattpad).

Mundo alternativo omegaverse.

Errores serán corregidos al final del fanfic.

Créditos de la portada a:

@MinYoSae (Wattpad)

Muchísimas gracias por 

tan hermosa portada.


	2. 1

El viento tocando libremente en su rostro le otorgaba una sensación de amena tranquilidad. La forma en la que su flequillo se movía al compás de la danza del viento le era sublime; lograba verlo por el rabillo del ojo por lo cual aquella vista le hacía sentirse libre, el viento en su rostro, su cabello moviéndose al compás del mismo, el sentirse fresco y libre...

Si tan sólo aquello fuese eterno.

Suspiró en cuanto, a pesar de la distancia, percibió pasos aproximarse a su posición. Con cautela dirigió su mano al cinturón de su pantalón, en donde yacía una navaja recién afilada. En cuanto los pasos se hicieron más notorios y menos sutiles, se relajó y apartó la mano de su cinturón.

Sabía que no era su padre (padrastro), puesto que era un hombre muy calculador, virtud que le otorgó a Jimin; la sutileza, elegancia y agilidad eran parte de su rutina, siempre atentos, siempre diferenciando gracias a los meces en silencio que solían tomar a veces. Ahora, Jimin podía ser capaz de diferenciar que de haber sido su padre, en algún punto se hubiesen detenido, o si no, cambiado de ritmo o hasta rumbo y dirección. Sin embargo, sabía que era su hermano menor; JungKook había sido criado bajo los estándares de él, su hermano mayor, en vez de los de sus padres. Jimin había sido la mayor influencia en JungKook, y eso lo sabía de sobra, pues su hermanito siempre lo había tomado como un ejemplo a seguir, cosa que le agradaba, aunque no completamente; Jimin le había educado para ser un hombre ejemplar y respetable, uno que supiera sus virtudes como sus pecados a la perfección –aunque no pudo evitar que a su apenas entrada a la adolescencia Jimin le haya demostrado el mundo tal cual era, sacándolo de su ensoñadora imaginación infantil–, uno de mentalidad firme, con sentimientos puros como sinceros. Sencillamente se había esforzado por transformarlo en el hombre que le hubiese gustado ser él.

No lo que era ahora.

—Jimin hyung. —le llamó el menor con voz calmada, o eso intentaba.

Jimin aflojó la fuerza de sus manos al estar cerradas en puños, inhaló profundamente para tratar de calmarse de la presión que comenzaba a sentir; después de relajarse y estar seguro que el dolor de cabeza no fuera tan fuerte ni estresante, se giró para ver a su hermano menor.

JungKook, sintiéndose un poco cohibido ante esa mirada que denotaba tantas cosas como nada a la vez, avanzó hasta estar cerca de su hermano mayor, dándose después valor puesto que la necesitaba por si era necesario enfrentar la furia de su hermano. Las noticias que venía a informarle no eran muy gratas de escucharse.

—Hermano, he venido a comunicarte sobre un acto que amenaza con nuestra aldea. —comenzó Jungkook, reforzando su voz haciéndola soñar segura y decidida.

Jimin le miró con mucho más detenimiento; no temblaba, no se trataba de una broma, no le evadía la mirada, no se trataba de algo personal o con sus padres; sino que le miraba decidido, con un semblante serio como un brillo en los ojos que denotaba coraje. Suspiró, efectivamente era serio.

—¿Qué acontece, hermano? —cuestionó encaminándose a paso tranquilo y flojo hasta el menor— ¿Qué tan serio es como para venir a consultarme?

Jungkook continuó manteniéndole la mirada, sin demostrar la más mínima debilidad hacia su hermano mayor, sobre todo él. En cambio, continuó explicando poniendo una muy buena razón para que Jimin decidiese creerle.

—Bien sabes, hermano, yo no me ando con juegos desde que dejé de serlo. Si madre o yo pudiésemos resolverlo o acudir a padre créeme, no estaría aquí; es mucho más severo, ni padre ni madre pueden encargarse de esto. —explicó Jungkook haciendo ademanes, ademanes que Jimin bien sabía su hermanito los usaba cuando hablaba con sucesos veraces.

—Bien, te creo hermano, siempre te evalúo hasta en el más mínimo acto o respiración tuya. Ahora, como un favor, ¿podrías explicarme qué suceso acontece que me supongo es tan crucial como para requerir mi presencia? —solicitó Jimin al menor, con acercándose lo suficiente como para rodear por los hombros al menor y llevárselo consigo hasta su hogar.

A pesar de la notable diferencia de altura; siendo Jungkook el más alto a pesar de su edad y, con una muy evidente diferencia, Jimin más bajo a pesar de ser el mayor; ambos se encaminaron hasta su hogar, en donde el transcurso hasta allá de alguna manera una parte interna de Jungkook deseaba verse vulnerable ante su hermano, puesto que aún no lograba superar la cercanía de su hermano, una que a pesar de los años aún le intimidaba. De alguna manera un aura envolvía a Jimin en un completo pecado como desconfianza, era una tan atractiva como venenosa para quien sea que la recibiera; Jungkook lo sabía y temía de ella. Aunque confiaba en que no la usaría con él, al menos no en ese momento, no por ahora.

Calmando sus pensamientos, en parte para protegerlos, se dispuso a explicarle la situación a su hermano.

—Sucede que hemos recibido amenazas continuas hacia nuestro pueblo, cada vez van de mal en peor, cada vez incluyen amenazas desde atacar a los infantes del pueblo, hasta matar a cada habitante residente aquí, comenzando por los lideres —inició mirando hacia el frente, mayoritariamente cuidándose con su sentido auditivo y de olfato—. Evidentemente no han cesado sus amenazas, madre aunque no lo demuestra está temiendo por nosotros y el pueblo, padre más por el pueblo.

Jimin no se sorprendió de lo último. Era común que la hipocresía de su padre pudiese dominarlo en situaciones como aquella, velar más por el pueblo que incluso por su propia familia; según su moral, siendo de poca importancia pues ya les había enseñado a defenderse del mundo y su maldad que poco a poco la consumía, por ello veía en vano el simple hecho de preocuparse por su familia cuando ésta ya se sabía defender. Personalmente, Jimin nunca lo cuestionó por ello, después de todo él era igual así que era irónico siquiera recriminarle por la decisión que su padre había escogido y, principalmente, le había heredado. Al menos a él, porque al menos a Jungkook aún no poseía aquel frío raciocinio.

Al menos no todavía.

—¿No saben qué es lo que quieren? —cuestionó, más que nada para descartar posibilidades de enemigos.

Los Jeon podían poseer múltiples enemigos, era por ello el entrenamiento arduo que los herederos o habitantes en general tenían desde la infancia, infancia que realmente no pasaba más de adoración por la sangre, cuchillos, armas y entre otros objetos con los cuales causar daño o hasta la muerte. Sin embargo, al ser un pueblo muy pequeño, no tenían mucho más que aprender a defenderse de lo que sea, incluso de ellos mismos; si caían, aprendían y volvían a levantarse, esta vez más preparados.

—Algunos sólo vienen gritando y exigiendo a un... —se detuvo, tratando de recordar el nombre que comúnmente pronunciaban los intrusos, lo que ellos exigían— cupa, kava... —indagó en lo más profundo de su memoria, sosteniéndose de lo poco que vio y escuchó en su momento, hasta que recordó— ¡Kappa! Eso es. Ellos exigen al Kappa que habita en el pueblo.

Jimin arqueó una ceja ante el olvido de su hermano, siempre siendo tan despistado. Posteriormente frunció el ceño en cuanto el nombre de lo que sea que exijan aquellos extraños, se pronunció. Incluso él mismo indagó en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, aunque sin hacer mucho esfuerzo se rindió pues bien sabía que jamás había escuchado de "Kappa"; supuso se trataba de alguna joya –aunque aquello sería raro–, alguna prenda, incluso alguna persona; sin embargo nada cuadraba, aquella palabra era extraña y nueva en su léxico, una que sonaba rara en las anteriores mencionadas.

No.

Nada.

Por primera vez, nada se le ocurría.

—Hermano, esto no creo que pueda ayudar mucho. No conozco sobre Kappa o lo que sea —mencionó sinceramente, por primera vez se sentía inútil—. Sólo sé que en el reino Finley poseen información de eso y más, aparte de protección. Sin embargo, sabiendo de antemano que no apoyan a los forasteros, dudo mucho que podamos arreglar las cosas con los invasores.

Jimin se detuvo un momento. Analizó la situación desde varios ángulos encontró una duda que comenzó a carcomerlo desde que el lío se le había hecho saber.

—¿Sabes desde donde vienen, exactamente? —cuestionó a su hermano, necesitaba saber para tener al menos un plan de ataque.

Jungkook se encogió de hombros al saber la respuesta.

—Vienen de aquí y allá —formuló con ademanes de por medio—, del este, oeste, sur y... —hizo una pausa al momento en que sus pasos se detenían y el cuerpo descargó energía enchilándole la piel al sólo pensar en ello— el norte.

Jimin no se quedó atrás, su ceño se frunció más de ser posible y sus manos ahora eran puños con blancos nudillos, las venas sobresalientes, mandíbula tensa y una mirada de soslayo a su alrededor. Jungkook ahora temió no sólo por la mención el clan/reino del norte, sino por presenciar la ira que su hermano mayor estaba acumulando y mediante, para nada, disimuladas acciones y murmuras hacia notar su autocontrol que trataba de obtener.

Sabía muy superficialmente que su hermano y sus padres no llevaban buena relación con los del norte, más al ser parte de reino Finley, ellos habían acarreado parte de las consecuencias cuando un ataque surgió por territorios, más que nada por intrusos en un área que no era suya; sólo sabía que su hermano mayor había combatido a temprana edad junto a sus padres con tal de defender al pueblo de algunos invasores por aquel encontronazo, al menos de aquello recordaba muy escasas escenas como él siendo sostenido por brazos ajenos a los de su madre, resguardado y ocultado para no ser parte del ataque. Más que ello no sabía; nunca supo el porqué de ello, pues bien sabía que sólo por territorios no podía ser, había algo más que nadie osaba a contarle.

Salió de su ensoñadora mente en cuanto pudo oír gritos y quejas a lo lejos, a sabiendas de que estaban cerca de su pueblo su nervio aumentó, si bien para empezar había salido en busca de su hermano cuando el disparate comenzaba, aparentemente ahora estaba peor. Lo confirmo y reiteró que efectivamente todos estaban fuera de control cuando incluso sillas de madera volaron hasta viviendas ajenas, peleas, insultos y más objetos volaban y pasaban de aquí y allá.

El silencio reinó con la gente residente del pueblo, las miradas que anteriormente cargaban ira ahora se notaban arrepentidas, sus cuerpos se inclinaron en un ángulo de aproximadamente 90º al mismo tiempo que les habrían paso a los hermanos. A pesar de los escombros en la tierra fértil, ambos Jeon pasaron hasta llegar a su hogar en el esperado encuentro con sus padres.

Las bisagras de la puerta de madera rechinaron al abrirla y brindarle el paso a los hermanos, sonido que alertó a los adultos en su interior. La mujer fue la que, sin perder tiempo, se aproximó a sus hijos en busca de abrazarlos, de saber y asegurarse que estaban bien, que estaban ahí sanos y salvos; en cambio el hombre, orgulloso, sólo observó la escena desde lejos, no queriendo demostrar que por dentro estaba aliviado de ver a sus hijos juntos y junto a ellos.

—No esperábamos que llegaran tan pronto, muchachos —reprochó su madre mientras recargaba sus manos en su cintura, su ceño se fruncía levemente y un puchero involuntario surcaba en sus labios—. Pero no importa ahora, hay asuntos más importantes que atender.

La mujer dio media vuelta y se encaminó hasta la mesa nuevamente, en donde un mapa yacía desplegado a lo largo de la misma. En el mapa podía visualizarse toda la zona del dicho reino Finley, al oeste el reino Jayden y no muy lejos el reino Kanye, al sur el reino Ava solamente, y al norte... al norte yacía el reino con el cual los últimos 4 reinos habían estado teniendo rivalidad, siendo un rencor cargado desde hace años; el reino Karamat, el único y atroz reino del norte, un reino que según rumores era liderado por dos reyes despiadados, inmorales e hipócritas con su gente, la mayoría vivía en las calles por el alto costo que era mantener una casa, inclusive era común que cadáveres de niños y adultos se encontrasen tirados por ahí, pudriéndose. Los 4 reinos consideraban al reino del norte como el peor de todos.

Una vez los muchachos se acercaron a la mesa a observar el mapa, justo donde la mujer señalaba, ella comenzó a hablar.

—Como saben nos han estado atacando desde tiempo atrás, comenzando precisamente a mitad de abril. Siendo desde este mes cuando los ataques no sólo comenzaron, sino aumentaron y empeoraron —su voz daba señales e indicios de quebrarse, sin embargo aguantando su orgullo continuo sin dar hincapié en ello—. Hemos perdido ya mucho, la gente del pueblo se descontrola y ya no tienen mucha fe, no sabemos como culminar con esto de una vez por todas, ellos exigen un Kappa y según nuestro conocimiento aquí no habita ninguno.

Jimin frunció su ceño y miró ahora a su madre.

—¿Saben qué es un Kappa? —cuestionó curioso y demandante.

Su padre asintió y dirigió su mano hasta el hombro de su hijo, apretándolo después.

—Un Kappa es una especie extinta en la jerarquía. Lo único que debe de importarte es que se ubican entre los alfa y los beta. —explicó dándole la palabra a su esposa para que continuase con la información.

—Exactamente, su padre y yo sabemos de antemano que aquí no habita ninguno de ellos —finalizó la mujer mirando a su hijo con angustia—. ¿Qué podemos hacer, hijo?

Jimin analizó la situación y miró detenidamente el mapa, repasando las veces que no estuvo con su pueblo para defenderlos y él no estar al tanto del pueblo que alguna vez él le tocará dirigir y hacerse cargo; sintiéndose culpable por haber estado concentrado en sí mismo que en su propio pueblo. El mapa que mostraba la extensión y ubicación de los demás reinos y unos cuantos pueblos a la redonda, de repente comenzó a tomar sentido en su mente, igual que la claridad que avecinó a su mente fue tanta que miles de respuestas y soluciones comenzaron a formularse en su cabeza.

—Podemos colocar a varios betas a la redonda, incluyéndome también podemos... —su explicación fue interrumpida cuando repentinamente los estruendos fuera de su hogar comenzaron a aturdirlos.

El hombre mayor en la habitación se encaminó a la puerta decidido con el ceño fruncido, su preocupación por su pueblo siendo latente en cada paso y en cada resoplido que liberaba sin darle hincapié a la presencia de su familia ahí, abrió la puerta de un sólo haciendo a las viejas bisagras rechinar. La gente gritaba mientras corría despavorida hasta donde podían ocultarse, siendo un tanto egoístas al arriesgar a otros con tal de salvar sus propias vidas, importándoles nada las ajenas, siendo esta la razón por la cual nuevamente varias personas yacían tiradas en el suelo con evidentes charcos de sangre, pupilas dilatadas y más pálidos que la nieve misma al ya llevar rato de aquella forma. El hombre apretó sus puños saliendo de su hogar en camino a buscar a los intrusos quienes yacían invadiendo hogares ajenos, sacando de mala forma a los residentes y poniendo no sólo sus casas patas arriba por tanto desorden que provocaban a su paso, sino que hasta el pueblo quienes al verle se sintieron un poco protegidos.

La mujer en el hogar salió con sus dos hijos detrás de ella, denotándose la severa preocupación hacia la forma en la que nuevamente yacía su pueblo; sin esperarlo alguien la empujó directo al suelo, con evidentes intensiones de atacarla, el hombre encima suyo mantenía la mandíbula apretada, sus orbes destellantes del más puro odio y avaricia exigiendo lo mismo que los demás.

—¡Danos al maldito Kappa! —demandó en un grito rodeando con sus anchas manos la garganta de la fémina.

Sorpresivamente alguien llegó atacando al hombre por la espalda, enterrando su fiel arma en la espalda del mismo y posteriormente, después de quitarlo de encima de su madre, rajarle la garganta de un sólo tajo. El odio dominó su ser sólo por aquel momento antes de levantar con cuidado a su madre, asegurándose de que estuviese bien. Un alarido de advertencia se escuchó detrás de ambos antes de que otro cuerpo de aquellos invasores se acercara siquiera a la mujer y al muchacho, quienes sólo vieron el cuerpo tirado justo al lado del otro y a un Jungkook con arco en mano apuntando en su dirección.

—Ve con padre, me quedaré con nuestra madre. —aconsejó rápidamente el menor mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

Jimin sin protestar fue directamente hasta donde su padre, en donde evidentemente se llevaba una pelea mucho más reñida. Con cuchilla en mano y una valentía forjada por la misma adrenalina del momento, se dirigió directamente hasta uno de los hombres, enterrando una sola vez la fila punta en la garganta de los individuos, un método rápido, doloroso, mudo y asqueroso pero eficaz en casos que requerían de concentración y una habilidad exquisita para la agilidad en batalla. Así fue hombre tras hombre hasta llegar a donde su padre yacía golpeando y asesinando a otros; sin dudarlo fue contra el que estuvo a punto de avecinarse a su padre para sorprenderle, atacándolo justo en la yugular y viendo como su cuerpo caía en un sonido sordo hasta el pasto que poco a poco se llenaba de cadáveres y se volvía un mar rojo. Se pudo de espaldas a su padre, quedando ambos así para esperar algún otro ataque y defenderse mutuamente.

—¡Malditos! —gritó una mujer junto a ellos avecinándoseles con furia, solamente atacando por puro instinto de haber visto caer a su marido.

Jimin lanzó la cuchilla que sostenía en su mano hasta dar en el pecho de la fémina, en el mismo lugar donde su corazón había sido impactado y su cuerpo caía sordo igual que el de su marido. Preparado saco ahora una daga esperando otro ataque, no supo en qué momento su padre se había separado de él para ir y atacar a otra multitud un poco lejos, sin embargo acostumbrado y nada asombrado miró a su alrededor, prestando atención al sonido en el lugar y a sus costados y sintiendo el vibrar bajo sus pies con tal de saber de donde podía provenir otro ataque.

—¡Tú! —gritaron a sus espaldas con furia— ¡Tú, maldito infeliz!

De repente se abalanzaron contra él, tirándolo al suelo. Si bien pudo lastimar a unos cuantos que trataron de retenerlo, no pudo hacer mucho en cuanto el mismo hombre que había gritado anteriormente ahora se subía encima suyo con claras intenciones de asesinarlo, aunque si bien las razones del hombre eran sólo matarlo en un principio, cambió por completo en cuanto admiro al joven debajo suyo; sus facciones, desde sus ojos pequeños pero brillantes a pesar de la situación, su nariz de botón, sus abultados labios, su visible tersa piel y el color de la misma; le dieron un golpe en el recuerdo, comparando desde un lejano pensamiento e imagen de los reyes de aquella leyenda, todo cambió en sus propósitos y sin evitarlo una sonrisa cínica surco de entre sus labios.

—Eres tú... —rió ahogadamente— maldito hijo de puta, eres tú maldita sea.

Jimin frunció su ceño ante las palabras escupidas en su cara por aquel asqueroso hombre. Repentinamente la distracción del mismo le dio una idea, casi casi había leído su mente con sólo mirar sus ojos, supo de inmediato que de alguna u otra manera ya no lo cegaba la avaricia o la tentación de la venganza, no, sino que ahora le deseaba, de alguna manera que sorpresivamente no pudo entender.

—Mi jefe estará satisfecho de tenerte sólo para él —habló nuevamente el hombre ahora ahorcándose con el propósito de sólo desmayarlo—. La darás lo que quiere así sean crías, así sea tu sangre, así sea tu cuerpo o así sea tu vida. Estará complacido de tenerte para él y sólo para él.

Nuevamente Jimin se sintió confundido, no obstante decidió callar y moverse disimuladamente en cuanto el hombre encima suyo dio la orden de llamar a los demás puesto que según ellos habían encontrado lo que querían. En cuanto Jimin, gracias a esa distracción, alcanzó la pequeña navaja que había ocultado en su bota miró por primera vez al hombre, pues juraría guardarlo para el recuerdo, guardar su maldita cara de hijo de puta y grabar la expresión en cuanto fuese asesinado. Oh, lo disfrutaría mucho.

—Ahora, hermoso, vendrás con nosotros. —indicó el hombre.

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera levantarse un dolor punzante se instaló en su estómago, su boca formó una o de sorpresa y dolor antes de dirigir su mano hasta la zona en la que cada vez sintió más dolor, y en cuanto volvió a mirar al joven delante suyo otra sorpresa se avecinó en cuanto su garganta de un sólo tajo fue rajada sin piedad. Jimin sonrió cínicamente.

—Te veré en el infierno, imbécil. —se despidió Jimin y finalmente dejó caer el cuerpo en la tierra.

Con la respiración agitada de la pura tensión se mantuvo tirado en el suelo, tratando de calmar su respiración. Los gritos de terror, el desorden y demás no se volvió a oír después de que los pasos de los intrusos se desvaneció en el profundo bosque, en señal de sentirse nada si uno de sus líderes ya no seguía con vida.

—¡Hermano! —el grito preocupado de su hermano se acercó hasta su posición. No tardó en oír las de los demás en el pueblo contando a su madre.

Jungkook le extendió la mano en cuanto confirmó que estaba vivo mínimo, sonriendo levemente antes de que Jimin tomara su mano y lo levantara de uno solo del suelo. No pudo evitar soltar una risita ahogada en cuanto la adrenalina de instalo una última vez en él y finalmente le invadió la tranquilidad que siempre poseía.

—¿Estás bien, hijo? —cuestionó su madre con angustia, revisando en lo que podía a su hijo mayor.

—Madre —dijo Jimin por fin en cuanto se sintió muy acosado por la mujer—, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Por mínimo sigo vivo.

La fémina le miró con reproche antes de reír. Su hijo era sarcástico sin embargo le daban gracia sus comentarios, de todos modos ella lo había criado y tenía derecho de recriminarle si se pasaba de la raya, si bien ella nunca lo tuvo en su vientre, ella se había encargado de criarlo y educarlo, y siempre sería su bebé, pasase lo que pasase.

—Jimin, ¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó su padre de repente en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de intervenir.

El aludido le miró y bajó la cabeza arrepentido. Aquella no había sido de sus mejores tácticas de combate, y lo admitía; sin embargo cuando se trataba de su padre sabía que las cosas irían mal.

—Me defendí, padre, admito que usé una táctica muy baja y práctica, sin embargo por mínimo estoy vivo. —contestó de mala gana mirando a los ojos a su padre.

El hombre no relajó su ceño, estaba molesto con su hijo pues había caído bajo al usar aquella táctica. Él no lo había criado así. No.

—Además —volvió a tomar la palabra Jimin—, ahora sé porqué nos atacan, aparte de cómo evitar esto de una manera más eficiente.

Su hermano le miró elevando una ceja, su madre confundida hizo una mueca y su padre no cambió su expresión enfadada.

—Me iré del pueblo. —decretó decidido.

Su madre cambió su expresión y ahora la angustia inundó su ser, su hermano sorprendido por la respuesta de su mayor apretó los puños en impotencia, y el hombre sólo suspiró. La multitud a su alrededor exclamó alaridos sorprendidos por haber escuchado al hijo de su líder, sintiéndose de alguna manera traicionados como asustados por saberse ahora un poco más indefensos.

—¿Por qué? —exigió saber el hombre.

Jimin suspiró de igual forma. Él había decidido hacer aquello.

—Me quieren a mí. Piensan que soy el estúpido Kappa que quieren, evidentemente no lo soy pues soy un beta he tomado la decisión de aprovechándonos de ello, puedo hacerme pasar por su preciado Kappa y guiarlos a otra parte, de esta forma dejarán en paz al pueblo e irán a buscarme a cualquier lugar donde haya ido. —culminó sellando la conversación hasta ahí, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta su hogar para empacar alguna que otra cosa que necesitaría para el viaje.

Su madre angustiada y estresada corrió detrás de su hijo con el fin de convencerle de quedarse y luchar junto a ellos, Jungkook sólo siguió a su madre igual de preocupado o hasta más que ella; en cambio el hombre de la familia y del pueblo bajó la mirada, muy en el fondo sintiéndose preocupado, sólo siguió a su familia hasta su hogar dejando a la parte que quedaba del pueblo siseando entre ellos y sacando sus propias conclusiones.

—Hijo, por favor, no te vayas. Puedes quedarte a pelear con nosotros, somos más fuertes contigo, unidos somos más fuertes. —suplicó la mujer persiguiendo a su hijo de un lado a otro.

Jimin continuó tomando varias cosas como armas –mayoritariamente pequeñas y fácil de transportar–, suficiente dinero, comida y alguno que otro medicamento que pueda ayudarle; todo haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de su madre.

—Jimin, por favor... —rogó la fémina nuevamente.

—Madre, no puedo dejar que más gente muera. Viendo esta oportunidad puedo aprovecharla, puedo dirigir a otro lado a esos intrusos, llevarlos lejos —explicó el joven haciéndole frente a su madre—. Todo mientras ustedes y el pueblo estén bien.

Su madre finalmente se rompió a llorar al saber que la decisión de su hijo estaba hecha, y conociendo que nunca daría su mano a torcer, se dio por vencida.

En cuanto Jimin cargo con lo necesario en su ropa y se colocó una capa con capucha extra, salió de su habitación con dirección a la puerta de entrada. Antes de siquiera abrir la misma, se volvió en sí para ahí ver a su hermano, quien evidentemente se aguantaba las lágrimas con tal de no mostrar una pizca de debilidad.

—Cuídate, hermano. —pronunció a como pudo el menor, no pudiendo evitar abrazar al mayor.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jimin sintió aquel remordimiento de culpa en su interior. Sabía de antemano que amaba a su familia como amaba al pueblo en donde había crecido, dejarlo ir era más duro de lo que pudo imaginar. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar, su belfo tembló del puro dolor y el retenimiento del mismo, como también sus brazos rodearon el torso de su hermano menor, con sus manos apretándose en la ropa ajena; correspondiendo el abrazo. Pronto sintió otros dos brazos rodearle con cariño, unos evidentemente más delgados y débiles, temblando por el lloriqueo y la impotencia de no poder detener a su hijo. Por último y repentinamente sintió otros rodearle de igual forma, otros dos brazos que de alguna forma casi logró rodear a su familia por completo, unos que no temblaron, no se mostraron débiles y mucho menos llenos de impotencia o cualquier sentimiento negativo, sólo fue un abrazo cariñoso y familiar que culminó por hacerle llorar. Su padre nunca los abrazó, y por primera vez lo hacía con todos juntos.

Su primer abrazo familiar luego de 21 años.

En cuanto la familia se separó, Jimin se giró para abrir la puerta y finalmente salir. La multitud de su pueblo lo miró preocupados, angustiados y asustados por saber si la decisión había sido tomada o había cambiado de parecer. Sin embargo muchos lloraron y otros bajaron las cabezas aceptándolo. Jimin se limpió las lágrimas, aclaró su garganta y levantó su mano llamando la atención del pueblo.

—No dejaré que ataquen a mi pueblo, el lugar donde he crecido y me han entrenado perdurará —Jimin declaró, levantó por último su diestra a su corazón y la mantuvo ahí, dejando la otra al aire.

De aquella forma, él prometió proteger a su pueblo. Los mantendría a salvo bajo cualquier costo.


End file.
